


Hey There, I Like Your Hair

by smileybagel



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Dwalin Being ~Manly~, Fluff, Gen, M/M, courting, hair issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileybagel/pseuds/smileybagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: "For whatever reason (bathing, trying to heal, while sleeping) one of the dwarves gathers his hair in a bun and ties it back. The other dwarves tease him about it, but then they all decide it looks good. Cue making gifts to help keep it up (such as hairpins) or for decoration."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also quick note, the term 'Angel Hairs' is used here. I don't know if anyone else uses that in this context, but growing up, that's what my mom would always call the short, wispy hairs at the base of my neck or at my hairline so that's what I still call them.

Fili hummed merrily as he started to shed his outer layers of clothing (it really was very warm that afternoon), letting them fall wherever around his feet before pulling his hair together, braids and all, at the base of his neck. After making sure every last stubborn strand was within his grasp, he hiked the ponytail up and swirled it around a few times before neatly tucking in the ends and holding it in place with a hair decoration he nicked from Lake Town. (Or more specifically, from a lovely young lass who really wouldn't miss the item.) He kept humming as he knelt down and laid out his weapons on the plush grass beneath his boots and prepared his tools to clean and sharpen them, wiping his brow free of the few beads of sweat that lingered there before getting to work.  
  
Kili was the first to notice his brother's hair and also the first that snorted, though was smacked upside the head by Thorin soon after.  
  
The archer swaggered (or tried to, that was Fili's thing) up to his brother and plopped down next to him unceremoniously, swiftly ignoring the growl of annoyance Fili let slip. Kili grinned and clapped Fili on the shoulder, running his hand up and then playing at the curly angel hairs at the base of Fili's neck, twisting his finger through the hair with a giggle.  
  
"And what is this, brother o' mine? Trying to make a fashion statement?" Another round of childish giggles came from Kili and Fili swung his gaze over to his brother, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Like you would even know what a fashion statement is, with your non-existent braids and beard." Inwardly, Fili winced. He knew his brother's fledgling beard was a sore subject, but Kili would get over it soon enough. Besides, it wasn't as if he would never gain a proper face of hair, he was still growing. "Now shove off. It's hot and I don't fancy you hovering over me and adding your body heat to mine. Go bother uncle or do something useful like catching lunch."   
  
Kili scowled as expected and stood, kicking at Fili's thigh with all the anger of an angry child. "By your leave, Your Arse-Holiness."

Fili snickered as he stomped away and brought a hand up to cup around his mouth, yelling a final comment that made Kili throw some rather rude hand gestures his way. With that distraction gone, Fili went back to his weapons, taking his daggers and examining them in the bright sun for any worry spots. He took a whetstone and began to sharpen the blade when a shadow befell him, blocking all of his nice sunlight. The blonde dwarf looked up, eyes once again narrowed in annoyance, and greeted this new disturbance with all the the politeness of a troll.  
  
"To what to I owe this pleasure, Dwalin? Surely there's something  _you_  can be doing other than blocking my light."  
  
"We're out in the middle of a damn meadow, boy. I ain't blocking anythin' but the dwarrows' view of yer prissy hair." Dwalin smirked down at him, crossing his arms in what Fili assumed the bald dwarf thought was a manly gesture. Fili merely rolled his eyes and continued his care of his dagger, sun or no sun.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Just because you're bald and that's  _~manly~_  every other hair style is girly. Now leave me be, Testosterone Rex, I'm in the middle of something."  
  
"Well now aren't you jus' a bag full o' sunshine." Dwalin grumbled, absent-mindedly running a hand over his (very manly) bald head. Fili replied in a short tone, glowering up at his past mentor and close friend.  
  
"I  _would_  be one if  _someone_  let me have a little sunlight, thank you very much."  
  
Dwalin huffed and grumbled and mumbled curse words under his breath, stomping away with just a tad more dignity than Kili but no less throwing a tantrum as a result of Fili's quick tongue. Said dwarf grinned, smug and happy that he had successfully shooed away his troubles and could finally care for his precious weapons without further interruptions (hopefully).


	2. Chapter 2

Fili got his wish, in a way. The dwarves and one hobbit, mindful of his temper in the sweltering sun, paid him little heed save for whispers that they thought were out of Fili's ear shot. (Spoiler: they weren't.)  
  
The dwarves not working on lunch or tending to healing wounds gathered together in a semi-circle, welcoming Bilbo into their folds when the halfing wandered up to Bofur's side to see what the commotion was about. They all spared Fili glances as the dwarf worked at his weapons, keeping their voices low and gazes quick, not wanting to be caught in their rather obvious observations. Thorin hooked an arm over Dwalin's shoulders, doing the same to Bilbo who stood between him and Bofur. The hobbit gulped, still not used to the physical affection Thorin seemed to like showering on him since the cliff incident, but paid attention nonetheless when Thorin spoke.  
  
"Let it be known now that I am  _not_  saying Fili's previous hair style was a little wild and...unkempt." Thorin looked to each of them, gravely serious as he waited for a nod or mumble of agreement. Bilbo thought Thorin was conveniently ignoring his own out of control tresses. With all parties in the positive to his statement, whether it was positive in that he  _wasn't_ saying that or that Fili's hair was indeed uncontrolled wasn't important, so he continued.  
  
"What I saying is this: He needs Dwarvish-make hair trinkets. No nephew of mine will walk around with a Man's pin in his hair." Over the mutterings, one could hear Kili's " _Wo_ man's, to be specific", but not many paid the younger prince any mind.   
  
"Oh I agree," Balin said, eyes crinkling as he smiled. "The lad looks rather nice with his hair up, but he needs some sturdy clips and pins to keep his mane at bay." Another round of agreeing noises came from the dwarrows, and Bilbo, having had enough of Thorin's very noticeable musk, wormed his way out of the semi-circle and went to sit by his bedroll, looking over to Fili. He didn't see what the big fuss was about, he had seen Fili sweep his hair up before to wipe the back of his neck and  _oh_. Oh, that was a nice angle.  
  
Fili had looked up to scowl at the congregation of dwarves, briefing shaking his head at them before going back to work, but in that short time, Bilbo had a lovely view of the dwarf's profile. Bilbo thought back to what Balin had said moments before and thought the word  _nice_  was a bit off. Fili looked more... _striking_  than merely nice. With his hair up, his jaw was brought to the forefront and its solid lines looked more defined. The dwarf's muscular neck and shoulders were put in the spotlight as well, especially since Fili had forgone his heavier armor and shirts long ago, allowing for a greater view of his strong frame. Bilbo left his good gentlehobbit sensibilities behind some time ago, so he wasn't all that ashamed to admit his mind had taken a turn for the obscene. What a thrill it would be, he thought, to intertwine his fingers freely behind Fili's sweat slicked neck as he rode the dwarf into the wee hours of the morn and to be able to leave dark love marks peppered along his neck without worrying about Fili covering them with his hair. Bilbo let his lips curl into a smile, well aware of how devious he looked to those who were paying attention, but was snapped out of his daze when Thorin shouted for him.

"Baggins!" Thorin still was unable to call him by his first name, it seemed. "We need your assistance. Come here for a spell." Bilbo stood up and patted himself down, dislodging any dirt that might have made itself home on his trousers before padding over to the group, looking up at the dwarf with curiosity.  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well laddie," Bofur clapped him on the shoulder, ever smiling with his twisting mustache. "We were hopin' that you had a bit o' knowledge concerning hair tidy-uppers, being a hobbit an' all."  
  
Bilbo supposed his did. Many of the fine hobbit lasses wore pretty things in their hair on a day-to-day basis, sometimes for convenience and others just to look nice. They often had wooden combs with ribbons or bells attached to them, flowered ribbons to tie the ends of braids, or wooden clips with minuscule springs to snatch up the more unruly hobbit curls. Bilbo told the dwarves as much, but they all grumbled about the feminine quality each item possessed.  
  
"Don't your men do anything with their hair?" Thorin asked, leaning in closer to Bilbo with a suspicious narrowing of his eyes.  
  
"Well, no," Bilbo answered honestly. "We don't do much besides giving out hair a nice cut when it gets too long. It simply wouldn't be proper for a gentlehobbit to go about with long hair!" Bilbo pretended that he didn't see Ori nearly faint at that statement. Dwarves and their hair! Honestly!  
  
The rest of the dwarves thought over their options, hmm-ing and nodding every so often as if they were actually in deep thought. Finally, Bofur broke the silence with a easy grin and happy tone, placing his hands on his hips like he was set on accomplishing something great.  
  
"Those items don't seem too hard to replicate, only with more manly qualities. I'm sure Bifur and I can whittle Fili some nice accessories before long."  
  
"Good." Thorin pointed a finger at the Ur Brothers, expression hard. "Get to work quickly now. Use some of our extra firewood if you cannot find any more away from camp, but I want those items by tomorrow's sun at the earliest." The brothers mock saluted and went off to find proper wood and to gather their tools, leaving Kili, Dwalin, Gloin, Bilbo, Thorin, and the Brothers Ri behind to discuss the matter of Fili's hair. With the dwarves deep in (meaningless, really) conversation, Bilbo one again sneaked away, a plan set in his mind.   
  
The meadow they were in was abundant in all things growing, so Bilbo had no trouble finding fitting flowers for his little project. He scurried around the area surrounding their camp, well aware of someone's eyes following him around, and gathered up a nice bunch of assorted blossoms. Most of them carried orange hues, so Bilbo contrasted that by adding in white wildflowers to make the item pop. He braided and weaved the steams of the flowers together until they completed a nice circlet just larger than his fist and smiled when he was done, holding the small circle up to inspect it. Bilbo was so engrossed in his task of making sure every bloom was perfect that he didn't notice when Fili sat down next to him until the dwarf spoke.

"What's that for?"  
  
Bilbo yelped, nearly dropping the flower circlet before he recovered himself and carefully cradled the flowers to his chest, looking at Fili with wide eyes. He couldn't help but notice that Fili still had his hair up and that with the close proximity, Bilbo could  _definitely_  point out his finer features, preferably with his tongue. He also noticed how Fili seemed to be in a much better mood than before. The halfing looked back and forth between Fili and the miniature crown he had crafted, feeling a steady influx of heat flush his cheeks as he did so.  
  
Okay, so maybe he had one major flaw in his plan. The part where he actually  _gave_  Fili the hair ornament wasn't thought out as much as it shoulder have been and Bilbo mentally berated himself for that fact. He wanted to shove the dwarf down into the grass and have his way with him, but he couldn't even begin the simplest of courting acts. During Bilbo's internal struggles, Fili leaned closer to the hobbit and tried to inspect the flowers he held so dearly before leaning back, smirk firmly on his lips.  
  
"That's not for my hair, is it?" Bilbo's heart jumped to this throat before plummeting straight to his stomach. His blush turned to a cold sweat and he could already feel the rejection even though he had yet to formally announce any desire to court the young dwarf. Fili continued. "Don't act so surprised, you all weren't as quiet as you thought you were."  
  
Bilbo floundered for something to say. He had known that Thorin's attempts at subtlety left much to be desired, so his fear didn't come from being found out. It came from Fili's easy and joking tone. He knew the dwarf meant no harm in his question, but Bilbo could tell that he didn't mean anything  _else_ , either. Still, Bilbo tried to steel his nerves and willed his heart to slow, though the effort was in vain. He caught Fili's playful, harmless gaze and swallowed thickly.  
  
"And...and what if it was...? For your hair, I mean?"  
  
At that, Fili rocked back a little, the easy smile on his lips gone in flash and replaced by a confused frown. His eyes swept up to meet Bilbo's and noticed the halfing's extreme bout of nervousness which he had never shown in front of him before, his lips falling open in a small O shape. The silence that followed was every bit as awkward as it could have been, all the while Fili could feel a heat steadily rising to his cheeks as he put two and two together.

Hobbits liked flowers. He knew this from passing through the Shire. While there, he had seen ladies give their loves little blossoms and receive them in turn. They giggled and blushed and kissed before continuing on with their business. Bilbo had made an intricate hair ornament with flowers and implied that it was for him and the hobbit was blushing quite heavily, though his eyes betrayed his fear and  _oh_.  
  
Fili felt his knees turn into jelly even though he was sitting down quite firmly. He ducked his head, hiding a nervous smile and scratching the back of his neck. His mustache braids dangled and tickled a bit, but he ignored it for the time being, focusing more on moving his lips.  
  
"I guess...I guess if  _you're_  giving it to me, then that'd be okay." Which was the truth. He would rather receive this crown of lively blossoms from Bilbo than any of the wooden items Thorin had hastily commissioned minutes prior.  
  
"I...Really?" Fili looked up and inhaled slightly when he met Bilbo's very wide and very green eyes, letting a smile find it's way onto his face the longer he stared at their burglar.  
  
"Very much so, Mister Baggins." Fili almost missed Bilbo's excited whisper of okay as the hobbit shuffled behind him, standing up on his knees so that he might reach Fili's bun. Carefully, the halfing fitted the flower circlet around Fili's hair bun, tucking in a few strands of hair here and there that went astray and fixing up some of the petals before moving back in front of the dwarf, all smiles and giddy energy.  
  
"Are you sure that this is oka-"  
  
Fili really couldn't help himself when the hobbit was blushing so sweetly in front of him, worrying the hem of his waistcoat and eyeing the petals of his new ornament so proudly. He had leaned forward quickly, catching the hobbit's lips in a quick peck before he reached and curled a hand around Bilbo's neck, holding him close and making their foreheads touch.  
  
"It's more than okay, little burglar."  
  
Another kiss on the tip of Bilbo's nose sent the halfing into a blushing tizzy.  
  
Fili was proud of this.  
  
The rest of the Company cried and complained when Fili refused to accept their gifts. Honestly, they thought, as if flowers were better than wood!


End file.
